Unforseen Consequences
by Death Eater Bella
Summary: The aftermath of the Resonance Cascade had already killed his wife Azian; when Alyx is saved by a mysterious man with a chilling message, what price will his daughter eventually have to pay for this act of 'kindness?


_Author's Note: This story is set in the time just after the resonance cascade, involving the incident where G-Man had saved Alyx's life ( as briefly mentioned in Episode Two by Eli). This was my take on it. Enjoy! :D_

**Unforseen Consequences**

"Damn you to hell!" Eli screamed at the back of the retreating figure, "You unleashed this upon us, you!" The figure stopped walking and turned around switching the hand with which he carried his briefcase and casually dusted the sleeve of his suit.

"Doctor Vance, there are _bi—gger_ things in this….universe than you r_ea_lise. I told you to prepare for unforseen consequences, _som--thing _your daughter will eventually _come_ to _terms_ with."

Shock spread over Eli's face as he clutched Alyx tighter. The little girl lay unconscious in his arms having passed out from smoke inhalation. The fire that ripped through their quarters as a result of the resonance cascade had killed his wife Azian.

"Don't talk about Alyx! You leave her alone!!" he cried, pointing a shaking finger at the calm figure before him.

"I believe _you_ _h—ad_ no objections when I saved her from the _bur—ning_ wreckage of your home." He raised an eyebrow, an amused glint in his eye as if he enjoyed toying with the poor man.

"I already thanked you for that, goddamit!! I don't understand what you want from me! Who are you?" The man just turned around and walked away, disappearing as he turned a corner. Eli just stood there in the crumbled hallway, stunned and completely unsure of what to do next. He looked to his daughter who lay in his arms almost peacefully; completely unaware of what had just happened. _Oh she looks just like Azian,_ he thought sadly, his eyes tearing up. Eli was angry at himself up over not being able to save his wife. He had turned up in time to see the mysterious suited man carrying his daughter out of the burning room before it collapsed into rubble. The same man who had spoken to him right before the cascade.

A loud crack over head brought Eli crashing back to reality and straight to the ground as a support beam fell from the ceiling completely crushing his left leg. The pain was unimaginable, but he barely felt it, all he could think about was Alyx, hoping to God that he could get her out in time. A shout came from behind him as consciousness slowly started to leave him. His heart filled with hope as he recognised the voice of his colleague, Doctor Isaac Kleiner.

"Come on, Eli." He whispered in his ear, "We've got a way out." He let himself be supported by Kleiner as they quickly exited the building through a back passage way, to a waiting vehicle, driven by another scientist, his name he could not quite place.

As they drove off hurtling through the back streets of the city, the burning wreckage of the once secret institute of Black Mesa behind them, he looked over to Alyx who lay down on the seat next to him; in spite of himself and all around him he smiled. He had Alyx; he had his beautiful little girl. She was one and a thousand reasons why he should carry on. He would live and fight for her, he decided solemnly.

"Consequences be damned!!" He shouted angrily out the window of the car, much to the shock of his companions. "You don't frighten me, you fiend! You just try and touch her! You just try!" Eli sat back in his seat, feeling better than he had all day despite the throbbing pain in his leg. He was alive, and so was Alyx! For the moment that was all that mattered.

The suited man stood on the footpath of one of the side streets and watched the Black Mesa vehicle speed past him. He shook his head, slowly, a smirk on his face. He already knew his investment in the child was going to pay off. Just like his other one; the scientist with _limitless potential ._He turned and walked down the street, disappearing around the corner, satisfied with the progress he had made so far; his employers would be pleased.


End file.
